Consortium Military
The Consortium military is the primary defensive unit of the Consortium, it is divided into several branches, including the Border Guard, the Navy, the Army and the Territorial Paladins. The Consortium Military is the single greatest line of defence the Consortium has against the cosmic horrors of deep space that continually strike at the borders of the Consortium costing brave men and women their lives and enshrining some in eternal notoriety. The Consortium military is commanded by Silas Flint, who also The Marshal of the Consortium Military. The Consortium Military was founded in the year 3750 soon after the Bloodbath, an ambush from a insectoid alien race that slaughtered fleets of terraformer ships which up until that point had only encountered either pleasant alien races or none at all. After this point the Military was founded out of the fledgling collection of races that made up the Conjugal Consortium in its relatively primitive beginnings. The Consortium closely works with other exclusively militarised branches of the Conjugal Consortium's government such as the Valkyries, Operational FIrefighters, Consortium Police. Organization Army The Consortium Army is divided into several large, powerful commands that have power across all 16 of their galaxies, the leaders of these commands are usually those with the rank of High Marshal or higher and have command over a large multitude of soldiers dedicated to a specific location or speciality. The supporting commands usually being lead by the lower end of these ranks. Ranks Biological infantry, made up of trillions of volunteers from Humanity, Nihler Sline, Viqor, Khiad and miscellaneous other races. The following is the organizational table of how the innumerable forces of the Consortium Army are split, from the entire fighting force down to the smallest cells. Navy The navy encompasses both spacecraft and waterborne vehicles but is mainly known for it's spacefaring section. Furthermore, the Air Force has been integrated into the Navy to form one large militarised command. This combinations results in the navy being the largest force in the military, between the Army and the Police in size. Below is the organization of the navy and how it is divided into groups, how many ships are in those groups and who leads them. Territorial Paladins The second major military force of the Consortium army being Paladins, soldiers who have been given genetic modification in strength and stamina and serve as the elite of the military, only serving for the direst of missions and objectives. They are ept in a far smaller supply than regular soldiers of the army, it is said that those soldiers who are expert enough and prove themselves to be capable are offered the surgeries and training necessary to become a Paladin. Paladins function as the Special Operations division of the Consortium army and are frequently deployed alongside the Territorial Marines, the armed branch of the Consortium Navy. Border Guard The smallest division of the normal Consortium military consisting of ships and ground forces dedicated to guarding the borders of realms (Galaxies) they serve both a military and a civilian law enforcement division of the Consortium Military. They serve as being the dedicated servicemen and women who protect and maintain the borders of galaxies, stopping invasions and illegal invasions of immigrants. They also escort and ensure the safety of vessels containing VIPs going from one galaxy to another be it on tours or for military business. Furthermore, they serve the purpose of rescuing those travelers who are abandoned, crashed or marooned in the hostile outskirts of galaxies such as asteroids or nebulae. During wartime, the Border guard serve as the naval reserve forces, gather intelligence, performing coastal patrols and as general reinforcements and artillery. Armoury The Consortium's Military has a diverse range of weaponry, armour, vehicles and spacecraft dedicated to the valiant protection of the 16 Galaxies of the Consortium's territory. Close Combat Weapons Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons make up the dominant bulk of all weapons used in the Consortium Military, the following ranges from the smallest pistol to the largest cannons equipped to starcraft and large vehicles. Land Vehicles The Consortium military has a large variety of land vehicles ranging drastically in size and this make up some of the most devastating armour the Military has. These vehicles are shared by all major branches within the Consortium Military. Water Vehicles The following are a list of water vehicles usable to the Consortium Military, Particularly the Navy. They range drastically in size considering water is more capable of holding weight and density than land. Some vehicles are of such a size that they cannot be used on massive oceans or ocean worlds.